Specialists
The''' Specialists''' are a group of warriors-in-training who attend Red Fountain. They specialize in skills such as sword fighting and dragon riding. They are easily recognizable by their uniform. Major Specialists Sky Main Article: Sky Sky is a Specialist and Bloom's fiancée. He uses a longsword and phantoshield to attack the enemies. He is the king/crown prince of Eraklyon. Brandon : Main article: Brandon Brandon is a Specialist, Sky's squire and Stella's fiancée. He uses broadsword, javelin/lance, and green phantoblade to attack the enemies. he is also from Eraklyon. Timmy : Main article: Timmy Timmy is a Specialist and is Tecna's boyfriend. He uses a laser gun and yellow rapier to attack the enemies. He's the smartest person in the group. Riven : Main article: Riven Riven is a Specialist and is Musa's former love interest. He uses purple phantoblade, but normally uses at sword. He has a rivalry with Sky even though they're friends. Helia : Main article: Helia Helia is a Specialist and is Flora's boyfriend. He uses a laser string glove to shoot laser ropes that trap the enemy. Just like Flora, he loves nature. He is quite possibly from Linphea. Nabu Main article: ''Nabu '''Nabu '''is the Specialist and is Aisha's girlfriend. He uses an staff named Ophir (his nickname). The staff has all the offensive/defensive/strategic/special spells. Just like Aisha, he loves Aisha SO much and he is from Andros. Roy : ''Main article: Roy Roy is a Specialist. He uses a javelin and is able to use magic, such as Triton Aura, which enables him to breathe underwater. Roy possibly romantic interest is Aisha. He is from Andros. Minor Specilaists Bishop : Main article: Bishop Bishop is a specialist and is first seen during the first season fighting against the Army of Darkness as they invade Red Fountain. Bishop uses two purple daggers. Jared : Main article: Jared Jared first appears in Season 2. At first he has a crush on Musa but later on in the episode, he gets hypnotized by Darcy in order to sabotage a test the Winx were going to take. Musa and Jared still end up friends, but at the end of Season 2, Jared is seen with a new love interest, Alice. Jared also makes cameo appearances in Season 5. Trivia * In the 4Kids dub, they are called Heroes. * Even though Nabu is often seen with the Specialists (on both animated series and official stock arts), he does not attend Red Fountain. * Even though specialists don't have magical abilities they are still seen inside Alfea's barrier which only allows magical creatures to pass though. * Unlike Cloud Tower or Alfea (present), Specialists from Red Fountain have a uniform. ** The Specialists finally debuted their new uniform and weapons in Season 6 Episode 3, after wearing the same uniform from season 1-5. ** Their new weapons allows them to use the power that is within the weapons themselves. * Despite not having much, if any, magic, they aren't humans. They are heroes, with various abilities and they come from Magix, not Earth. * In the Winx Club comics they are shown changing into uniforms like that's a magic transformation. Gallery Sky.jpg|Sky Brandon.jpg|Brandon Helia.jpg|Helia Riven.jpg|Riven Timmy.jpg|Timmy Nabu.jpg|Nabu Roy.jpg|Roy Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Red Fountain Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Specialists Category:Allies Category:Comics Category:Sky Category:Brandon Category:Riven Category:Helia Category:Timmy Category:Roy